Fighters of Lapis 6: Brotherhood
Fighters of Lapis 6: Brotherhood is the sixth and supposedly final (for now) installment in the Fighters of Lapis series. It was announced at E3 on June 10th, 2014. It will be the last game to use a variation of Madeon - Finale as one of the themes, as well as being the first Fighters of Lapis game to have branching story paths. It will be the final game in the second trilogy of Fighters of Lapis. It is said to be connected with World War X, Tower of Ungodliness and The Mysterious Seven Project. It's plot is also said to use heavy uses of time travel and include a feature that could possibly "change the landscape of fangames as we know it". This is also the first Fighters of Lapis game to be rated M. Game Modes Group *Brawl: The normal gameplay option. The bulk of the game is going to be played here, probably. You select characters and a stage. Items and stage hazards can be adjusted, as well as specials and bro specials. *Tournament: Where if you have a party of people you can switch in and out in a tournament type setting. *Group City Trial: Race your friends and battle at the very end. Works similar to the City Trial Feature in Super Smash Bros for 3DS. *PROJECT: PAST: A fight that takes place in laboratory stages. These fights feature time mechanics and can be only be completed with a group. Generally, the fight is similar to that of a survival mode with puzzles. There are five waves that the group must complete. It is unlocked after playing as all Past/Present characters. Solo *Brotherhood of Tabuu: The story mode of the game. Like previous story modes in the series, this features platforming and brawl fights. It has cut-scenes and trophies and synthesis items can be collected in this mode. Generally if you want to unlock most of the characters, this is one of the fastest ways. Some new features that have been added to Story Mode are branching paths and paraloges. *Adventure: A mode that has you pick a character to go through many different stages up against other characters, who each have random effects and dialog towards certain characters. At the end, you face off Morgan Freeman's left hand with 0.00001% Power. Each character has a different ending. *Classic: Pits you off on random fighters much like Adventure, but with no minigames. You fight Greg or Landshark at the end; whichever one appears is random. After both have been unlocked, the Fusionist appears instead. *Remix: Places you in a minigame mode based off classic video games with simple objectives that gradually become more remixed over time. *Boss Rush: Lets you pick three characters to play as to be fight off the bosses from story mode. They are done in a random order (for the exception of ???) and is unlocked after beating story mode. *Multi-Man Melee: Where you fight evil versions of characters that you've unlocked. Some can even be unlocked! *City Trial - Lapis Universe: A large stage where a group of characters can free roam the said large stage and meet/unlock other characters. After a certain amount of time is spent exploring the city, 3–7 minutes depending on the options set beforehand (default is 5 minutes), a match begins, where the players can put their new characters up against the other players in one of several different challenges. *Championship Cups - Introduced in Fighters of Lapis 4, Championship Cups is a collection of fighting matches against other characters and features a boss at the end. The victor gets the cup and a new character. Streetpass Available only on the 3DS version. *Ghost Battle: Battle against another guy's team for some rupees. *Villa: Send and receive characters. Vault *Synthesis: Introduced in Fighters of Lapis 3, it can be used to fuse items together to get better items. Ingredients can be found randomly, bought, found in a chest in "The Space Crisis II" or Lapis Isles, or obtained through doing certain things. *Gallery: Showcases all your trophies as well as other achievements. It's also where items are stored. *King Candy's Fungeon: A post-game mode that puts you in a dungeon with several floors. Each floor has different fighters and once you K.O them, they join you. Several new characters can be unlocked as well. These characters are not counted as part of the roster initially, leaving them a complete surprise to the player. *Dungeon Train: The dungeon mode introduced in Fighters of Lapis 5. Each dungeon cart is generated randomly, with random enemies and bosses. Can be used to unlock new characters and collect synthesis ingredients. Additionally, you can build up a party with the characters in a RPG-like way. *Villa: A small village where you can pick characters to send via Streetpass. Story: Brotherhood of Tabuu The story mode for the game is unique that it will have branching story paths and the ability to undo mistakes. More info will be spread soon. Starting Characters Exotoro stated to bring back EVERYONE from all the past games, as well as plenty of new ones. More info to be added as soon as it begins production. Unlockable Characters New Starting Stages Character Posters WiiFitTrainerAnnouncement.png|Wii Fit Trainer RobinAnnouncement.png|Robin GuardiansAnnouncement.png|Gaurdians of the Galaxy MegamanXReveal.png|Megaman X FiReveal.png|Fi NilinReveal.png|Nilin DandyReveal.png|Dandy LunaisReveal.png|Lunais DaftPunkReveal.png|Daft Punk BoshyReveal.png|Boshy NightstreakReveal.png|Nightstreak SpikemanReveal.png|Spikeman FellaReveal.png|Fella DarkFellaReveal.png|Dark Fella PacificaReveal.png|Pacifica Trivia *Dark Fella is a parody of "Dark" characters in fighting games (like Dark Ryu) as well as Deviantart's weirder side. *This is the Fighters of Lapis game to be rated M. *This is also the first Fighters of Lapis game to be started on the new Lapis Wiki. While Fighters of Lapis 5 and Fighters of Lapis 4 were completed on the wiki, they still have pages up on Fantendo, albeit very incomplete. Category:Fighters of Lapis Category:Baby Waffles Category:Umbrella Games